Dark Tea
by Harry2
Summary: A a/u story from Season 0.
1. Chapter 1

A different life A/U A look at a different version of Tea Gardner.  
Disclaimer; I do not own Yu Gi Oh, or any of the characters in this story. If you do not recognize then, then they are mine. I am not making any money off of this story. And feedback IS appreciated!

Greetings. I am the Watcher. I am similar to the one that you know from the Marvel Universe, except that I watch and observe events in this universe. Like my counterpart, I only watch, I do not interfere. This day, we take a look at Tea Gardner. She is a good friend to both Yugi Moto, Tristan Taylor, the Kaiba brothers, and Mai Valentine. She is more support than a duelist. She is also the person who has kept this group balanced. She has planned to be a dancer, and had done her part to have a good grade average at the school. But, there are other realms, other worlds. Today, we shall see one of those worlds.  
On this world, we shall see what happened to Tea, if things took a different track than what we think of today. The turning event for all of this, is the time that Tea was being threatened by a stalker. In our universe, The Pharaoh intervened, saving Tea from this crook. But, in the world that we will be observing, things took a different turn.

In this world, Tea backed away, as the stalker/burglar produced a knife. "Well, little girl, since you won't give me the cash from the safe, I'll just take my pleasure from your body. Now, STRIP!" he ordered her.

Tea had no choice in the matter. It was either take her clothes off, or risk being harmed by the burglar. So, Tea chose to take off her clothes for the crook. She wasn't happy about it, but it was a no win situation for her.

The crook took a good, long look at Tea. While not very large in the chest, she had a good shape, and strong, lean legs. Nodding his head, he came to a decsion: He was going to RAPE this woman! He knew that even if she talked, it would not be a good description of him, and with such a large city as this, it would be hard to find him. With that, he did what he promised himself he would do. And in doing so, not only did he harm her physically, he also harmed her menatlly, forcing her to go into a dark corner of her mind that would take a great deal of work to get her out of, and even then, there would still be a lingering darkness to her psyche. Also, Tea would find that the assault wold cause her problems in her plans to be a dancer.

Finally, after several hours. the assailant left, leaving Tea curled up in a ball, unconsious. That was the state that her manager found her in, in the morning when he opened up the store. The first thing he did was to make sure the sign for the store was still set for off, then he called the police to have Tea taken to the hospital. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Tea

Chapter 2

"_Get her to the ER NOW" _roared out Dr. Nickloson, the ER Doctor in charge that day. When the police had called and reported the rape, he made sure that everything was ready. Once Tea arrived, her clothes were removed and she was given a medical examination. What the nurses found was shocking to say the least.

Not only did Tea have massive bruising on her body, but, the nurses also reported vaginal tearing and scaring, as well as signs of sodomy as well. The legs were in such a state that Tea was going to need some physical therapy to regain most of her mobility. Dancing would be possible, but not on the scale that she had hoped for.

This news hit Tea HARD! Her plans after school were to become a dancer, one that could keep her supported for life. Now, all of this was threatened. And, in her mind, where there had been only one soul room, with pictures of dancers, now a SECOND room was forming! This room was darker than the one that Shadi had discovered. It was filled with badly ripped pictures of Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor, as well as badly marred pictures of dancers as well. And, in this new room, it seemed that there were Red Eyes examining any who entered it. And the voice in this room was a darker voice, filled with anguish and rage. "Whoever did this to me, is going to PAY! And the first one to pay will be either Wheeler or Taylor. They were supposed to escort me home that night. I want to find out who did this and make them pay! After I finish with them, then, its time to work on finding out who did this to me. Then he will pay as well" the voice said, filled with rage and anger.

Over the next few days, Tea was given the news: She had been raped and beaten badly. It was going to take time and a LOT of physical therapy to even get back to close to what she had been like before she had been assaulted. While Tea cried herself to sleep each night, the second soul room was getting louder, as the second soul that was forming was getting mad, wanting revenge, and even wanting to change her appearance so that she could find if the person who had done this was working in areas that her normal appearance would not get her into.

But, at least Tea was getting visitors. The persons who were visiting the most were Yugi and Bakura. At times, even Prince Atem came by to visit, trying to comfort her, and trying to encourage her to not give up and keep at the therapy.

Finally, Joey showed up at the hospital, looking ashamed at himself. "Hello Tea. Sorry I haven't been around for a while. Been busy with school and work" he told his female friend, wanting to try and offer his encouragement as well.

But, Joey was SHOCKED to hear the acid venom coming out of Tea's mouth. " And where were you that night Joey?! You were supposed to escort me home from work that night. WHERE WERE YOU, you stupid clown!" she told Joey, almost snarling at him with the anger and hatred in her voice. With Joey being in the room, Tea's normal subdued tone of voice was replaced by the one from the Dark Soul Room.

Joey was taken aback at what Tea said. "I'm sorry Tea. I had a major test the next day, and I needed to study for it. So, I swapped off with Tristan for that night. From what I heard, he's been busy developing a reputation as a ladies man around town, taking girls out, making them swoon with passion" Joey told Tea, the sorrow evident in his voice that calmed the rage in Tea's dark side at him.

"I'll let you off the hook Joey, if you can bring back some proof that the two of you swapped shifts that night" Tea told him. Ever since she had started working at the restaurant, someone had always walked her home, just to be on the safe side. Most of the time it was either Joey or Tristan. But, if it turned out that Tristan had been playing the field, then Tea was going to make him PAY!

One afternoon, Bakura was visiting Tea. She had just gotten back from a therapy session, and she was sore and tired. When Bakura mentioned that it was getting close to tine for Finals, Tea just snapped! "GREAT! That means that my chances of getting a scholarship to college or a chance at Dance School just went up in smoke!" she railed at the normally calm temperament young man.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" called out the voice of the Millennium Ring. "With what is going on, answers are needed" he called out, as he manifested himself. This version of Bakura had wild, white blonde hair that went along with a deeper voice than what was normally heard. "Perhaps its time that I find out just what is going on here. Millennium Ring, find a way for us to enter this young woman's mind" he called out. Yami Bakura rarely used his Ring for this, preferring to leave small pieces of himself in places that he wanted to get information on. But this time, it worked! Upon entering the mind of Tea Gardner, he was SHOCKED! He saw the usual Soul Room, with dancers and men's pictures in them. But finding a SECOND soul room sent shock waves into him.

"So, someone finally decided to pay me a visit" said the sharp tongue voice of a Tea Gardner that lived in the darker soul room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark Tea**

**Chapter 3**

Yami Bakura was surprised! To find a second soul room was very rare! But, to see this version of Tea greeting him as a friend was a shock. "If I may ask my dear, just who are you?" he asked the lady in front of him.

The version of Tea that was in front of Yami Bakura sat down on a couch that was made of black iron, with purple and red covered cushions. "You can address me as Tea" the dark version of Tea Gardner told Yami Bakura. This version of Tea was dressed a lot differently than the Tea Gardner that everyone was used to. On her feet were a pair of black boots with three inch heels. Her legs were covered in a pair of stockings that went slightly above the knee, with a spider web going down them from a spider at the top. Instead of her usual shorts, this version of Tea was wearing a crushed black velvet skirt. Her arms had on them black lace gloves that went from her fingers to up near her elbows. Instead of a tank top, this version of Tea wore a strapless black corset tank top. Near the shoulders and on her back, were tattoos that showed a Red Eyes Black Dragon atop of the Dark Magician Girl. Around her neck was a spiked choker. Visible through the gloves were purple red nails that came to a point. But the biggest shock to anyone who was looking on was her face! While the face was the face that everyone thought of when they thought of Tea Gardner, this face was pale, with Goth makeup on it! And her normal hair was different as well. Instead of the usual brown hair, this version of Tea had, this version had more of a spiked look to her hair, with red streaks going through it. All in all, a MUCH different version of Tea Gardner than anyone was used to seeing!

Yami Bakura just shook his head. "You may be Tea, but you look and sound different. Just who are you my dear?" he asked, pulling over a metal chair that fit in well with the goth look of this room.

"You remember hearing how Tea was raped and abused a few weeks ago? Well, I am the part of her that awoke that day. The anger, the fury, the desire for revenge against those who abandoned us, as well as revenge and the desire to harm the man who did it. This is the darkness that exists within Tea, and I am the manifestation of it. And one day, as she continues her exercises, trying to overcome the damage done, I **WILL** be able to manifest myself, and take out those who have harmed us!" Dark Tea told her visitor.

Yami Bakura nodded. "I understand the desire for revenge. The day will come when I will have revenge against the Pharaoh, whose spirit is still around these days. I am being patient in doing so, but when I have all of certain items, THEN I will strike for my revenge" he told this darker version of Tea.

Dark Tea nodded. "You are the first person who has made it here. And if you want to come back again, I would enjoy it. The two of us seem to share some common interests" she informed the spirit of the Millennium Ring. This version of Tea recognized a kindred spirit in this version of Bakura, the spirit of the Millennium Ring.

"I would be glad to come back and visit. It would give myself and my light side a chance to spend time with each of you, maybe even teach you the game of Duel Monsters" Yami Bakura offered, hoping to bring Dark Tea over to aiding him when it came time to take on the Pharaoh. Even if she didn't join him against the Pharaoh, she was the first being that he sensed being a kindred spirit as well as one who would make a good pupil to learn the ways of playing Duel Monsters. He even suspected what this Dark version of Tea would choose as her theme: The Red Eyes Black Dragon! With the red eyes in this room, and the tattoos on her arms and back, it made sense that this would be her choice. As for the Light side, she might be a good candidate for the Dark Magician Girl. Either deck would be powerful, but how powerful would depend on the person wielding the deck.

While Bakura was visiting Tea, and his darker side was visiting Tea's darker side, other events were happening. It was decided that what Tea needed was outpatient Therapy, and so, a move was made to discharge her from the hospital. This put a strain on the training, but both versions of Tea took to learning how to duel very well. And, as Yami Bakura suggested, both sides went for the decks he thought that they would. Normal Tea, instead of a fairy deck, went for a deck centered around The Dark Magician Girl, while the darker side went for a deck with Red Eyes Black Dragons in it. As she put it, "The Red Eyes are a part of my room, Therefore, to them, I am their Mistress. That is why they serve me so well"

Also, shortly before leaving the hospital, Tristan finally showed up for a visit. Instead of his school uniform, he was wearing a pinstripe suit with matching hat, and a rose in his buttonhole. He also had on a matching hat as well. To anyone who looked at him, it spelled one thing: PIMP! Yes, Tristan had started not only charming the girls, but putting them to work for him on the streets and in clubs, where they would dance in cages or even take off their clothes for me if the price was right. And he took a nice cut from the club owners, as well as his street girls, for services rendered.

"So, how are you doing Tea? I heard you got roughed up recently" Tristan asked, his voice almost sounding as if he were disappointed in what had happened.

"I'm doing better, I'm getting out of here in a few days" she told her classmate, although she was leery over they way he was dressed and the way he spoke to her.

"That's good to hear. I could use you in the office that I am setting up. I need a girl Friday to handle phone calls, and take care of the girls when they come by during the day. I can pay you good money for the job" he said, looking her over like she was a piece of meat. There was just something about how Tristan was acting that caused Tea to be very nervous.

"One question Tristan: The night I was raped, yes Raped, you were supposed to be, escorting me home. Joey told me that he had to study for a test, and had asked you to make sure I got home safe and sound. I just want to know one thing: WHY DIDN'T YOU SHOW UP!" Tea screamed at him, with her darker side joining in. Both sides wanted answers!

"I was busy. The business that I am in takes up a LOT of my time" Tristan replied. The truth was, he was busy. Busy learning what it took to be a pimp, how to run his girls and how to keep others away from his girls and his territory. He was so busy, he was on the verge of dropping out of school to go into business full time. To him, this made more sense than dealing with his teachers and all the homeward that they were giving him, when he was learning practical matters on the job.

"Busy. You were too busy to make sure one of your friends got home safe? I got RAPED, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Dark Tea screamed at him, wanting to get up and rip his throat out! The only thing that prevented her from doing that was that Tristan was on the edge of her reach. So, instead, she hit the button on her call unit. "Could you send security in here? I have a pest that I need to get rid of" she told the desk. A few minutes later, two security guards arrived. "This is the pest that I need removed. He was partially responsible for what happened to me" she told security, an ice cold tone in her voice. The guards escorted Tristan out of the room, and told him that it would be best for him NOT to return to the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

Dark Tea

Chapter 4

Shortly after Tristan was evicted from her room, a young lady about 25 entered. She stood about 5'5". about 140 pounds, with bright red hair. While she wore a nurse's name badge that said Catherine, what surprised Tea was what she saw around her neck: A spiked collar similar to what a Goth would wear!

"Hello Tea. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Catherine Colby, or CC, as most of the staff calls me. I'm a rehabilitation specialist, and have been hired to work on getting you back on your feet" the red head said, with a smile on her face.

Catherine knew that to help Tea out, she was going to not only have to push her in her therapy, but also have to be a friend as well. This young lady had a goal, and CC was going to do her part to get her on the path to that goal. The therapy would help Tea to either become the lead dancer that she wanted to be, or a solid supportive dancer. Either way, Tea would need someone to push her to overcome her problems, or, someone to listen to her when she needed someone in that capacity.

Tea's dark side was also interested in CC. Seeing the collar on her neck, caused a smile to form on her face. "_A fellow Goth? Perhaps things will work out that I __**CAN**__ come out to play" _she thought to herself, looking forward to getting to know this lady. With that, Dark Tea went back to her chair, and waited for Yami Bakura to come by, for a lesson in dealing with people and for another round of Duel Monsters.

Over the days, weeks and months, CC was good to her word. She **worked** Tea for hours at a time, pushing her to her limits and BEYOND! Many a time Tea, would be SCREAMING in pain from the amount work that she was going through. The pain was intense, and it took time in saunas and hot tubes to ease the pain that she was feeling each and every day. CC was there, pushing her, helping her. There to deal with the pain that Tea was going through each and every day. Even though it was Tea who was going through this, her Dark Side was feeling some of it as well. She though, used the pain to focus on her goals: Get a chance to be in the flesh and to get REVENGE on the person who had raped Tea weeks ago!

One thing that helped out both sides were visits. Joey stopped by, and was welcome by Tea, since Tristan had proved that he had no desire to be there, and was more focused on learning to be a pimp. Yami Bakura spent much time with Tea's Dark Side, improving her dueling skills to the point that she often called him Sensei. When he

found out what Tristan had done, and had offered, he got ANGRY! Angry enough that he decided that it was time to teach Tristan a lesson for doing this to the young lady. And this was a promise that he was going to keep. Tristan was NOT going to know what hit him, or how!

Over the next few days, Yami Bakura spent time carefully following Tristan, making sure that he was not seen. The more he saw, the more he wanted to teach him a lesson! Not a physical lesson, but one of a mystical nature. And doing this would save a lot of trouble further down the road for one and all involved.

Finally, Yami Bakura made his move. He watched Tristan heading from one building to another, coming out with money from both the businesses there, as well as the girls that were working there for the mob. Tristan was doing all he was asked to do and trying to do more. He was trying to impress people so that he could move up in the organization and make more money. But, this night, all those plans were about to go up in smoke!

As Tristan left the business, he made sure that the money was in the proper place that he could access it and hand it over when the time came. He also had a notebook of the girls he was in charge of, and what state they were in. As he left the building, he saw a flash of white nearby. Much to his surprise, it was Bakura! "Hello Bakura. What brings you to this part of town?" he asked.

But it was NOT Bakura that was in the shadows of the alleyway that Tristan saw. This version of Bakura had WILD blonde hair, and had a unusual looking necklace around his neck. The ring was gold, with a pyramid in the center surrounded by a circle. The Pyramid had an eye in the center of it, and the circle around the pyramid had five spikes on it as well. "Mortal, you have threatened someone who is both a friend, and a pupil of mine. You have two options: 1) Leave Tea Gardner alone, and you will not be harmed. 2) Refuse, and you will loose your soul. The choice is yours" Yami Bakura told the young man who was learning to be a pimp.

"You don't look or sound like the Bakura that I know of. So, I am going to reject your options" Tristian said, as he got ready to turn and leave. However, before he could, the Ring around Yami Bakura glowed and the scene changed to a mist filled area.

"I told you, that you had two options. Your choice, when you refused to answer, made your choice Option #2. And this, is a **SHADOW DUEL!** Your soul is on the line. Now, get your deck and DUEL!" Yami Bakura told him.

Tristan reached into a pocket that was mainly filled with dust and of all things, a dueling deck! Tristan had given up dueling, and used the card mainly for trade and threats to those who refused to pay up. Now, he was being forced to duel to save his soul. "Very well, then, lets proceed. I play the spell card Call of the Wild LV5 and summon both Swamp Battle Guard and Lava Battle Guard in defense mode. With that, I end my turn" he told Yami Bakura.

The thief just smirked at Tristan. "You just played right into my trap. I activate a Trap Card: DARK MIRROR FORCE! This card allows me to destroy all defense mode monsters on my opponent's side of the field. That means that your two monsters are destroyed and sent to the card Graveyard. And with no monsters to protect you, I summon The Headless Horseman in attack mode" Yami Bakura stated. The Headless Horseman came forth, showing that it had 2000 Attack Points, enough to take out Tristan.

"NO!" called out the pimp in training, as his Life Points were cut down to 0. With that, the thief looked down on his victim. "I told you that this was a shadow Duel. And Now, you pay with your soul" Yami Bakura told Tristan, as the Millennium Ring glowed, taking the soul of Tristan Taylor from his body and sending it to the Graveyard. "I'm going to be merciful this day. I'll let you live, but you will remember this duel. And you will NOT harm Tea Gardner in any way, shape or form. You do, and we will duel again. And the next time, you WILL be in the Shadows FOREVER!" With that, the Ring glowed again, restoring Tristan's soul to his body.

A few minutes later, Tristan got up, brushed himself off and moved on. While he did not consciously remember the message, he did subconsciously. And after that, he did not go near Tea again.


	5. Chapter 5

Dark Tea Chapter 4

Over the weeks, CC and Tea worked every day, sometimes twice a day, in therapy. And it **HURT!** Gods, but it hurt! Many times Tea would be screaming in agony, trying to regain the strength in her legs, to be a dancer again. And many a time, Tea wondered if this was all worth it. Would she ever again be able to be a dancer, to try and reach out and be the lead dancer in a major musical on Broadway or anywhere else? There were times when she doubted that she ever would succeed in doing that.

In her second soul room, Tea's Dark Side was getting anxious. She was enjoying being around CC, but she also felt the pain that Tea was going through. And while she was not thrilled with the idea of Tea being a dancer, she wanted OUT! She wanted to get out on the town, to enjoy life, and above all else, FIND THE MAN WHO DID THIS TO HER! That, above all else, was something that drove her to help her light side to get stronger. For, unless she got stronger, they never would get out of these therapy sessions and take care of what needed to be done.

Finally, about two months after the therapy sessions began, Christine stopped the session early. "We've been going at this for about two months now Tea. It's time we both took the rest of the day off. You're coming with me. I'm going to a nightclub that I know of, and I want you to come with me" she told her patient. It had been several months since Christine had been out, and she felt the need to get out, don her special clothing, and **ENJOY** herself this evening. Looking Tea over, she quickly got an idea for her. "With you coming to this club, we are going to have to get you looking like you fit in. Which means, while I am getting my outfit on, I'll pick one out for you, and we'll get your makeup done for it as well."

Tea was surprised "Just what are you talking about CC? I mean, before I was hurt, I would go out to dance clubs, but that was it. So what is so special about this club?" she asked her therapist. The idea of a club sounded good, but if CC was saying she would need special clothing to go to it, it must be a special club.

Christine just let out a deep moan, as she adjusted her body. "You've probably noticed the spiked collar that I wear around my neck. Well, that is part of the attire you and I will need for tonight. Because tonight," here Christine gave a dramatic pause "We are going to a GOTH club!"

While Tea was stunned to hear this announcement, her darker side was THRILLED! For her, this was her chance to come out. In her soul room, she dressed like a Goth, and decorated it with Goth style furniture. So, the idea of this club was something that gave her an incentive to come out and play. Knowing this, she gathered her deck, in the hope that she might be able to get a duel in this night as well.

Tea was a little nervous about the club. While she relished the idea of getting out for the night, she just could not see herself dressed as a Goth. To her, it was something that just sounded too weird. People with spiked, colored hair, and heavy metal music just did not sound all that great to her. But, if it meant getting out for a night, then it might be worth it. "So, what will I need for this club? I mean, I've never been to a Goth nightclub before" she asked her therapist.

"I'll take you to a shop where we can get you properly decked out. It's a place that I am something of a regular at. And don't worry about the cost. It's my treat" Catherine told her. And with that, Tea was dropped off at her house, to prepare for school and a shopping spree afterwards.

Tea muddled through classes the next day. While she was concentrating on her schoolwork, she was also looking forward to seeing what Catherine had in mind. A shop that specialized in Goth clothing? And she was something of a regular there? She was seriously looking forward to it! Even Yugi and Joey noticed it.

"So, what's got you so chipper today Tea?" Joey asked. He had been trying to keep an eye on her as best that he could, considering he was not only working somewhat at a grocery store as a stocker, but also trying to keep his grades up as well. He was pulling a B- average these days, enough that he was hoping to get a scholarship to a university, so that he could major in economics. He was showing a talent for being able to tell what was hot and what was not for customers.

"I agree with Joey. You seem a lot chipper than usual" Yugi added. Seeing Tea with a smile that showed a bright spirit, instead of a smile that seemed to hide the pain of her therapy workouts was a pleasant thing to see. And he wanted to encourage that for his friend.

"Thanks guys. Catherine is taking me out tonight. And no, its NOT for another therapy session! She taking me to a club that she knows" Tea informed them, a smile on her face. Just getting out, even if it was to a Goth club, was better than not getting out and around others for a change.

"Well, if things get rough, call me. I'll be there as fast as I can" Joey told her, wanting to make sure she knew that he was not going to let what happened months ago at the restaurant happen again.

"Thanks Joey, but with CC taking me, I think that I will be safe" she told the blonde haired teenager. Joey had stepped up, with Tristan having gone his own way learning things that a low level mobster would learn, things like being a pimp, collecting protection money, and other things. In fact, he had dropped out of school, due to his being out and about so much.

Finally, school was done for the day, and CC was outside in a sedan waiting for her. "You ready?" she asked Tea, who was looking eager to get out and about.

"You better believe I am. Still a little nervous about this Goth club, but it's been so long since I've been to a club, I am just eager to get out" Tea told her therapist. In fact, it looked like Tea was so full of energy that she was jumping up and down in the car!

"Just calm down Tea, You are acting like a kid on a sugar high" CC told her, with laughter in her voice. And with that, the two headed off to the west side of town. Arriving on this side of town, Catherine guided the car to a parking spot in front of a shop that looked dark compared to the rest of the storefronts around it. But, as they approached it, Tea was surprised to see that the darkness was due to the paint and other coloring on the storefront. Inside, it looked inviting.

"Welcome to Simone's and Martins. Do you need help in finding" a young woman started to say, when she saw who it was. "**CATHERINE!**" she cried out, running up and giving her a big hug. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?! And who is this young lady?" "The lady said, looking over Tea, eyeing her with a eye for what she could sell her.

Catherine laughed. "You know me by now! I NEVER tell you when I am going to show up! She then sobered up. "Simone, this is the young lady that I have been working with. She has been needing therapy, and with all that has been going on, I felt it was time to hit the club. Simone Baker, may I present Miss Tea Gardner. Tea, this is Simone Baker, the co-owner of this shop" she said, introducing the two ladies.

Simone stood about 5'2" in a pair of boots with a 5" platform on each boot. She had a pair of dark, knee high stockings, a blue black corset dress, lace gloves, a spiked choker, and a small hat. Her eyes showed more white than usual, indicating special contacts. But what really surprised Tea was her makeup. Her face was very pale, almost ghost white, with black lips and a pair of small earrings with a cross design on them. The whole ensemble screamed GOTH!

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Tea said, looking over Simone and the shop. Everything in this shop screamed GOTH. Black dresses, shoes and boots with high platforms, unusual earrings, corsets, chokers, you name it, it was in this shop. As CC and Simone continued talking, Tea started looking around.

As she did, her Dark Side, was smiling from ear to ear! FINALLY a place that truly appealed to her! And, if things worked out this night, a chance for HER to come out and live a little.

As they were looking over the shop, a young man came up to her. He was wearing a dark suit and paints, a dark shirt with matching tie, and a dark vest trimmed in red. "Greetings my dear. I am Martin, the co-owner of this shop. Is there something that I can help you with?" he asked, in a smooth voice that sent shivers up and down Tea's back.

"Martin, when did you get back?" Simone asked, looking over at her co-owner and fellow Goth. Martin handled the business end of the show, such as the books, ordering new merchandise, and some sales work. People thought that he was gay, but he was just a guy who was more into making people feel good, so that he could get more sales for the store.

"Simone, I just got back a few minutes ago. I had to finish up the meeting with the accountant. We will have a nice profit this year. Now, tell me. . . **CC!"** he shouted, as he ran over and gave Catherine a big hug. "It's good to see you back!" he exclaimed, then he calmed down. "So, what do we owe the pleasure of your company?" he asked the red head.

"Doing some shopping for myself, but mainly, Tea here" she told Martin, pointing at the young lady in question "is having her first night out in a while, and she is going as my guest to The Club. And, she has never gone Goth before" Martin was informed.

:"A virgin? We haven't had one of those here in some time, have we Martin" Simone said, looking at Tea as if she was a piece of fresh meat.

"Well, it will be a challenge to get her properly outfitted and made up, but I guess if we can't do it, then no one can" Martin responded, going over in his mind, what things Tea would need and how to get her looking right,

"Well, Jasmine is off today, so that means that YOU have the task of doing her makeup and getting her clothing" Simone informed him, with the pleasure of seeing Martins jaw drop. "Not up to the challenge? Or are you scared to do a virgin?" she asked, a look in her eyes telling that she was partially joking, partially serious.

THAT made Martin stand up straight and look his partner in the eye. "Oh, I can do it. It may be a while since I last did a makeover, but I CAN do it!" he told his partner. And with that, he headed over to give Tea a once over, and start on her makeover.

"Well, young lady, its time. Time to get you outfitted and then made over for this night at the club. So, let's get going. Getting you outfitted is going to be the easy part. But, doing your makeup . . . THAT is going to take some time. Up to three hours to do and do right! So, let's get started" Martin told her in a tone that brooked no disagreement.

The first section of the store that they went to was the shoes and boots. "Let's get your shoe size, and then we can see about getting you the right size for your feet. We don't want you getting blisters on your feet for being on them all night" Martin told her, wanting to get her fitted and fitted right.

"Before I was injured, I used to wear a size five" Tea informed him, the memory of her being raped and harmed still present in her mind. But, hopefully, this night out will help ease the pain somewhat.

Martin nodded. "So, what do you aspire to do, once you leave school?" he asked, as he pulled down a pair of black strappy shoes with 3" platforms. Looking them over, he was satisfied that they were in good shape, no holes in them, and not needing to be polished.

"I was hoping to be a dancer. Maybe I still can, with CC's help" Tea told him, as she followed Martin to another section, this one with stockings in bags. "I never knew that Goths wore stockings" she informed Martin, as he pulled several bags with different styles and lengths of stockings.

"Most people don't look at Goth's as anything but freaks. Psychologists consider Goth's more as a subculture of humanity. For Simone and myself, it's a way to enjoy life and to make money off of it" he told Tea, as he nodded his head and added the stockings with the shoes, and put them down on a chair that was nearby. The stockings that he had chosen were knee high, with a spider theme to them. After that, they headed for a section that had corsets,

"This will be the hardest part of the outfitting. Getting you into a corset. We have to get you into one that will be the right fit. You also will have to decide, once we find one that fits you, of you want front or back lace, underbust or overbust" Martin explained, as he took her to a dressing room in this section of the store.

Tea was stunned! She had seen movies with women in corsets, but never realized that there were so many styles! All the ones she had seen in the movies were back laced and went over the bust line. "I'm going to need some help with this. Not only have I never worn a corset before, I've never seen one before except in movies" she told Martin.

"SIMONE! Get over here please" Martin called out. This was one of those times that a female clerk would come in very handy. A female clerk could help out with measurements, as well as show and help out with the fitting of the corset for the customers. It was times like that made Martin wish he was back in the office handling calls, placing orders, and helping out with the bills.

"What's the problem Martin? CC was just starting to get her new attire together when you called" Simone grumbled. CC usually picked out something both interesting and sensual, so helping Martin out was a distraction to her.

"Tea here, needs help with a corset. She has never worn one, let alone seen one, outside of movies. So, she is truly in the dark, and I hate to admit it, I am out of my element here" Martin told his partner. He hated having to call her over, but with Jasmine off today, it was going to be up to Simone to take care of this. Perhaps, when all was said and done, if Tea liked her new look, a job offer could be made to try and get her working here.

'Let me give Martin a hand with Tea. You go ahead and pick out some more items" Simone told CC, as she headed over to the corset section of the store. For all her grumbling and complaining, Simone understood where Martin was coming from. Martin, while he could do the makeup as easily as one of the girls, was a stickler for the rules of retail. And the first one was that no male would touch a female without another female present. And to do the measurements that would be needed to get the right style corset and other things that required touching that could be considered intimate, for Martin, it just screamed that he needed a woman at his side to take care of this!

While all of this was going on, Tea's dark side, the Goth side, was thrilled with what she was seeing. This shop just THRILLED her to no end! If Tea never went back to the restaurant, this would be the BEST place in the world to work at! All this leather, vinyl, and other material, along with the corsets, the dresses, the skirts, the stockings, the shoes, the boots, and the chokers, along with the material for hair, just THRILLED her to no end! This shop was just sheer paradise to her, and she NEVER wanted to forget this shop! Oh no, she wanted to come back again and again, to get more Goth clothing. And, if she could convince Tea to do some furniture shopping, maybe some Goth furniture as well. It would have to be small pieces, since Tea would be in charge, but still, it would make a nice change from the usual vanilla furniture that would be in the place most of the time.

By the time that Simone had arrived, Tea was starting to get into the idea of going Goth, something that indicated, even if she did not realize it, that her Dark Side was getting stronger. She went through the corset section, and picked out several corsets that appealed to her. "Well Tea, we need to get your measurements to make sure that not only do the corsets fit, but if you go for a dress or skirt, they will work as well" Simone informed her. With that, a measuring tape was produced by Simone, who proceeded to measure not only Tea's bust line, but her hips and waist as well.

"Well, for a 5'2" young lady, you are a little on the small side. 32B bust, 24 inch waist, and 33 inch hips. It's going to make fitting you for a corset a little tricky. We may have to get one custom fit for you, rather than one straight off the rack" Simone informed Tea. In her mind, Simone was thinking underbust for Tea. Overbust might be too much, and with her size, maybe a front lace one at that.

"Maybe this one?" Tea suggested, looking at a black underbust corset with red lacing that seemed to be one that would fit. She didn't know why, but something about this corset was just calling to her, just like the Dark Magician Girl was her favorite card to duel with.

Both Simone and Martin took a look at the corset. The coloring was something that would go well with Tea's coloring, and it was the right size. Now, all that was needed was either a dress or a skirt. And with this underbust corset, a dress seemed to be the optimal choice versus a corset tank top.

"You need two more things before we start on your transformation my dear" Martin stated, as he took her to a area marked accessories. There were all sorts of little things from earrings, to bracelets, rings, gloves and chokers there. The first thing that he took Tea to was the gloves. "Since we are going to do some work on your nails, long gloves are out. I would suggest a pair of short, lace gloves" he offered, pulling out a pair that matched the description that he had .

The next item was what had caught Tea's eye when she first met CC: A spiked choker! Tea quickly grabbed one, and put it around her neck. That told Martin one thing: It was time to commence the makeover!

With that, Tea was directed to a chair in a room that was not usually seen. This room was used when makeovers were done, and that is what was being done to Tea. The first step was doing her nails. No more plain, short nails. Oh no! The new nails would be longer and a mixture of red and purple in color. Her brown hair was washed, styled and had red highlights put in it, as well as some red in the ends. Her school uniform was carefully removed and put in a plastic bag, to be sent home with her later that evening. With a towel put around her neck, Tea was put under foundation and brushes for nearly three hours. When done, Tea was given a chance to see her new look in the mirror. The look was AMAZING! To see her with the pale face, blue eyeshadow, eyelashes that had been curled, eyebrows carefully colored, and the whole look was something that would stun those who knew her. With that, Martin went to get CC, to show Tea's new look to her. But, while Martin and Simone were out, as Tea took a look at herself in the full length mirror in the room, her eyes glazed over momentarily. When she recovered, there was a smirk on her face. Her Dark Side, TEA, was now in charge!


End file.
